jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: The Game
"Universal and game developer Telltale are teaming up to create a new Jurassic Park game unlike anything you've ever seen before!" Jurassic Park: The Game is an episodic downloadable, third-person adventure game; set sometime during the system failure of the park in Steven Spielberg's film and set before The Lost World: Jurassic Park. It features a completely new set of characters, as well as existing secondary ones that provide the story of the park's demise and the adventures of the remaining authorized and unauthorized personnel on Isla Nublar. The game was released on November 15, 2011 for PC/Mac and ConsolesJurassic Park: The Game - retrieved March 9th, 2011 The Xbox version of the game receives a retail disc. All launch copies contain all four episodes as a package. Gameplay Telltale set out to make the mechanics of the game into something different from past attempts, citing an inspiration from the PlayStation's hit game Heavy Rain, which features a context sensitive foundation with emphasis on exploring and making choices, rather than shooting or creating. An example of this is shown with character interactions with objects, such as blaring the car horn in a Jeep, to maneuvering around dinosaurs, the latter of which can end up with a death sequence for the character (Reverting to a reset option, rewarding the player to test/explore). This was mainly done because the creators believed Jurassic Park was more of an "escape and explore" type movie. They were adamant about not making it a shooter, as they felt that this would go against the themes of the movie. Their primary goal was to recreate the "feel" and atmosphere of the original movie. The gameplay consists of interactive point-and-click exploration, allowing the player to inspect objects in the environment without controlling any particular character, and of quick-time events, in which the player must press the right keys, usually within a specific time set, in order to direct the characters' movements. Mistakes result in a lower medal ranking, or even character deaths. Characters These are the main characters of the game. For a complete list of all featured and mentioned human characters, see List of characters in Jurassic Park: The Game. GerryHarding1.png|Gerry Harding|link=Gerry Harding/Jurassic Park:The Game File: 997881_20110218_screen009.jpg|Jessica Harding|link=Jessica Harding File: 997881_20110218_screen010.jpg|Nima Cruz|link=Nima Cruz File:Miles.jpg|Miles Chadwick|link=Miles Chadwick File: BillyYoder01.jpg|Billy Yoder|link=Billy Yoder File:Mercenary-uncnow.jpg|Oscar Morales|link=Oscar Morales File:Laurasorkin.png|Laura Sorkin|link=Laura Sorkin Plot see Jurassic Park: The Game/Episodes for a complete description of each scenario One of the tidbits was that the game would go about trying to resolve some of the plots and events of the film, with one example being the fate of Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can, containing the dinosaur embryos he tried to smuggle off the island. The following information are classified spoilers, if you haven't played the game yet, please be warned. Episode 1: The Intruder The game starts with Geryy Harding, the park's chief veterinarian, who is showing his daughter Jess around the park. At this time, Dennis Nedry puts his plan into motion to shut down the park and escape with the stolen dinosaur embryos. Later, his two contacts, Miles Chadwick and Nima Cruz, realize he's late to meet them at the boat to take them off the island. They head into the park and find Nedry's body. They manage to find the embryos as well, but are attacked by a pack of Dilophosaurus. Chadwick is killed, but the attacking dinosaurs flee before they can kill Nima. She retrieves the embryo canister and a handgun from Chadwick's body, but is then attacked and bitten by an unknown dinosaur, fleeing into the jungle. Meanwhile, Harding and Jess make their way to the port and come across Nima, who is now delirious from the bite and needs medical attention. The three of them begin driving back to the Visitor's Center, but are delayed by a juvenile Triceratops ("Bakhita") blocking the road. They manage to get the dinosaur back into its enclosure. "Lady Margaret", the alpha female, appears and attacks, which also attracts the Tyrannosaurus. The trio barely manage to escape, hiding in a maintenance shed as the dinosaurs fight, and deciding to spend the night inside. The next morning, Dr. Laura Sorkin, a park scientist who became trapped in a field research lab due to the storm destroying the access road, sees Harding, Jess and Nima on a security feed, and sends one of the automated tour vehicles to their location to pick them up. The three reach the Visitor Center unaware that the surviving cast of the movie have just recently fled the island. Once inside, Harding hears a radio trying to contact them. Locating it, he speaks with Dr. Sorkin, who helps cure Nima of her ailment. The T. rex attacks once again, forcing the trio to avoid it as best they can, eventually managing to lure it away with the help of the tour vehicle. The three regroup back inside the Visitor's Center, but when mention of a rescue is made, Nima pulls her gun on the Hardings and tells them there won't be a rescue. Episode 2: The Cavalry Realizing there are still some people unaccounted for on the island, InGen hires a team of mercenaries to rescue them. The team consists of Billy Yoder, Oscar Morales and Danny "D-Caf" Cafaro. They head to the Visitor's Center to meet with Bravo team, their backup unit, but when they try to radio, all they hear is gunfire. Arrving at the site, they find the team dead save for one member, Vargas, who has gone crazy and tries to attack them. After they subdue Vargas, Yoder and Oscar notice a strange wound on Vargas' arm, speculating that a poisonous animal bite caused him to hallucinate and kill his own men. As they examine the building's the security recordings hoping to find out what attacked Vargas, they run across footage of Nima marching Gerry and Jess out of the building at gunpoint. The Visitor's Center is once again attacked by dinosaurs, which kill Vargas as Oscar and Yoder rush back to the chopper. Meanwhile, Nima, Gerry and Jess are hiking through the woods when they stop to take a break. Gerry convinces Nima to let him start a fire by claiming the smoke will keep any wandering dinosaurs away, secretly hoping the rescue team will be able to see it. Later, while Gerry distracts Nima with questions about her family, Jess manages to steal the radio, slip away and contact Yoder, but is found out by Nima, who forces them to keep moving. Yoder's team see the smoke from Gerry's fire, but a Pteranodon attacks their helicopter, forcing them to make an emergency landing. While D-Caf tries to repair the chopper, Yoder and Oscar head into the jungle to locate their targets. The pair split up to try and pick up a trail, but Yoder disturbs a nest of Dilophosaur eggs in the process, causing the mother to attack. He manages to hold the creature off long enough for Oscar to arrive and drive it away. At the same time, Nima's group reaches a dead end at the Bone Shaker, an unfinished roller coaster built into the side of a cliff. The trio manages to get the ride operational and attempts to ride it down to the base of the cliff, but as they do so, a pack of Herrerasaurus attacks them. They manage to ward them off, but the coaster cars nearly run off the damaged tracks in the process. Yoder and Oscar locate them and disarm Nima, though she implies that she's met Oscar before. The group heads back to the helicopter, but find that D-Caf has disappeared. The T. rex reappears and makes its way towards them, forcing Oscar to fix the chopper himself. They manage to get into the air just in time. The last target to be rescued is Dr. Sorkin, and they head out to the field lab to pick her up. En route, Nima gets into an argument with Oscar, clearly having history with him, but the fight is stopped once the group reaches the lab and meets with Dr. Sorkin. However, she refuses to leave with them, forcing Yoder to convince her by exploiting her desire for Isla Nublar to become a wildlife preserve for the dinosaurs. She finally concedes, but asks to be allowed to put an experimental cure for the dinosaurs' engineered lysine deficiency into the water supply to keep the group of Parasaurolophus she has been studying from dying off while she's away. As she, Gerry and Jess do this, Nima tries to hijack the helicopter and escape. Yoder and Oscar stop her, but in the scuffle, a thrown knife damages the controls. Meanwhile, Sorkin's group is attacked by a pack of Velociraptors, forcing them to take refuge atop the water tower. They spot the helicopter and call for help, only for the chopper to crash into the tower. Episode 3: The Depths Dr. Sorkin's group manage to escape the falling water tower, fleeing into the maintenance tunnels to escape the raptors. Nima, Yoder and Oscar survive the chopper crash, but all of the mercenaries' weapons are destroyed when the wreckage catches fire. Oscar takes off to scout the area, leaving Yoder to guard the unconscious Nima. When Oscar reaches the field lab, he sees the raptors managing to open to the door to the tunnels, and he follows them inside. Meanwhile, Yoder finds the embryo canister in Nima's backpack, and when she finally comes to, she is forced to make a deal with Yoder to split the profits from the embryo delivery. A Parasaur runs towards them, followed by the T. rex, forcing them to hide in the tunnels as well. Realizing he dropped the embryos during the chase, Yoder goes back out to get them, even while the T. rex still prowls the area. After retrieving the embryos, he and Nima proceed further into the tunnels, but Nima sees glowing eyes in the dark and refuses to continue on without a better light source than the red emergency lights. As Yoder tries to power up the main lights, Oscar tracks a raptor further down the tunnel. He draws his knife and attacks the dinosaur, miraculously managing to kill it in single combat. Afterwards, Yoder and Nima find him and reveal their plan to sell the stolen embyros. Oscar, while hesitant, agrees to go along with it on the condition that he and Yoder complete their original mission to evacuate the other survivors. Meanwhile, Dr. Sorkin reveals to Gerry that she actually put her lysine deficiency cure into the park's main water supply instead of just the holding pens, which will eventually cure all the dinosaurs and eliminate Jurassic Park's lysine contingency entirely. As the two of them argue over the ethical implications of Dr. Sorkin's actions, Jess sneaks away with Sorkin's cigarettes, hoping to have a smoke. A raptor attacks her, forcing her to flee back to Gerry and Sorkin, leading the rest of the raptor pack right to them. They fight the dinosaurs off until the others arrive, with Oscar driving the raptors away by wounding the pack leader with his knife. Soon after, steam jets begin escaping from the nearby valves. Dr. Sorkin explains that this means that the park's power plant is on the verge of an explosion, and will have to be reset manually before it goes off. Now regrouped, the survivors head to the power plant to reset the main grid. The group work together to get inside the plant, release the built-up steam pressure and reset the system, but in the process trigger a safety protocol that begins sealing the entire plant behind heavy metal blast doors. However, the raptors get in just before the doors can fully close, trapping the survivors inside with the dinosaurs. The group heads to the upper level to escape the raptors, but realize that the door controls on their level are burned out, meaning someone will have to go back down to the lower level and use the panel there. Oscar volunteers, and manages to hold off the raptors long enough to reopen the doors before being killed. The rest of the group runs into the boiler room and seal themselves in. However, once inside they find the body of a man covered in what look like a nest. Yoder identifies him as D-Caf, alive but paralyzed and brain-dead from the same poison that affected Nima and Vargas, with dinosaur eggs laid in his abdomen. Sorkin reveals that the dinosaurs responsible were Troodon, explaining she had been ordered to destroy them after their poisonous bite had been discovered, but couldn't bring herself to do it, keeping them alive in the quarantine pens for study instead. Angered by Dr. Sorkin's actions, Yoder grabs her and draws his knife, threatening to kill her. Episode 4: The Survivors As Gerry manages to convince Yoder to let Dr. Sorkin live, Jess discovers a grate leading back into the maintenance tunnels. As they try to open the grate, the Troodon pack returns to their nest and attacks. Yoder holds them back as the group gets the grate open. They run through the tunnels with the Troodon on their heels, but end up getting separated. Gerry and Nima manage to find a ladder and make their way to the surface, but everyone else remains trapped in the tunnels. Gerry tries to go back for Jess and the others, but Nima convinces him they can take care of themselves. During the small break, the two strike up a conversation, with Nima revealing that Isla Nubar was actually the ancestral home of her tribe before InGen brought it out, forcibly removed the native villagers, and built Jurassic Park. She explains that Oscar was one of the InGen mercenaries who originally evicted her people from the island, and she took the job of stealing the embryos for revenge, as well as the hope that the money would help her provide a better life for her daughter. A passing tour car gets their attention, and they use it to head for the park's marine exhibit, which they conclude is the others' most likely destination. The two groups reunite at the marine exhibit, where Yoder explains that they all need to get off the island soon, as the U.S. Navy intends to bomb the island on InGen's behalf to eliminate the threat of potential escaped dinosaurs. Upon hearing this, Dr. Sorkin abandons the group and takes an elevator down to the underwater aquarium, leaving the others stranded topside. The others manage to unlock the elevator and follow her down, where they overhear her on the phone arguing with InGen over the impending bombing, attempting to use the other survivors as hostages to get it called off. When that doesn't seem to work, she releases the park's captive Tylosaurus into the lagoon, despite Gerry's pleading. The newly freed mosasaur slams into the side of the facility, knocking Dr. Sorkin into the moon pool and devouring her. Yoder calls his employers and has them delay the bombing, but as the group makes their way back to the elevator he pulls out a grenade he took from D-Caf's body, explaining that with his men dead, he only cares about delivering the embryos, and doesn't want the Hardings slowing him down. He offers to take Nima along, but Nima, disgusted by Yoder's betrayal, refuses. Yoder throws the grenade as he escapes to the surface, which cracks the facility's windows when it goes off, causing water to seep in. As the elevator ascends, however, he realizes that the embryos are gone, stolen by Jess while he wasn't looking. Gerry and the others manage to seal themselves in the aquarium's control room before the rotunda above floods completely, only to find that the damaged pressure seal on the door is causing the moon pool to slowly flood their room as well. Nima notices that the only way out is through a sea cave in the wall of the lagoon, which she remembers from her childhood, that will take them directly to the surface. Donning scuba gear, the three make their through the water and into the cave, narrowly avoiding the mosasaur in the process. They eventually reach the surface and head for the docks, where Nima's contacts left a boat waiting after Nedry's failed delivery, but are attacked by Yoder as soon as they arrive. As Nima and Yoder fight, the T. rex arrives, and they all freeze in place to keep the dinosaur from seeing them. Gerry kicks the embryo can to distract the T. rex, but Yoder rushes for it, giving himself away and getting himself eaten. Nima manages to grab the embryos as the three remaining survivors run for the boat. Gerry distracts the T. rex so the others can escape, but the T. rex damages the skywalk Nima and Jess are on. As Jess clings to the railing, the embryos fall to the ground below. It's here the player is allowed to chose whether Nima goes to save Jess or the embryos. * If the player decides that Nima should save Jess, she pulls her up while the embryos are crushed under the T. rex's foot. Gerry, Jess and Nima escape the island together. As they sail off, Nima worries how she will take care of her daughter without the money the embryos would have brought her, but Jess manages to find a large case of money in the boat, presumably the payment she would have received for the embryos, implying that everything will work out in the end. * If Nima goes to save the embryos, however, Nima is eaten by the T. rex while Gerry and Jess escape the island on a boat, with the former deciding to return to his old job as a regular zoo veterinarian so he can be closer to Jess. He also mentions taking care of Nima's daughter, perhaps even adopting her on Nima's behalf. Dinosaurs/Creatures in Exhibits *Dilophosaurus *Troodon *Velociraptor *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus rex *Parasaurolophus *Tylosaurus (Mosasaur) *Pteranodon *Compsognathus *Herrerasaurus Locations For a complete list of all game locations: List of locations in Jurassic Park: The Game The game takes place on its version of Isla Nublar. Key locations are: * (Episode 1) Triceratops Paddock * (Episode 1) East Dock * (Episode 1) Dilophosaur Paddock * (Episode 1) Visitor Center * (Episode 2) Bone Shaker * (Episode 2) Sorkin's Lab * (Episode 3) Maintenance Tunnels * (Episode 3) Geothermal Power Plant * (Episode 4) Marine Facility * (Episode 4) North Dock,marine facility Vehicles For a complete list of all vehicles, see List of vehicles in Jurassic Park: The Game *Jeep 14 *Jeep 12 *Jeep 18 *Explorer 02 *Ship C-3208 *Mercenary Helicopter Cast and Crew Crew *Kevin Boyle - Executive Producer *Joe Pinney - Designer/Writer *Mark Daren - Designer/Writer *Daniel Herrera - Director (Episode I) *Andrew Langley - Director (Episode III) Reveal "Jurassic Park: The Game" was originally announced on June 8, 2010, along with a Back to the Future title in a partnership deal with Universal Studios. Not much was revealed until the January issue of Game Informer, in which it was a feature story. The official reveal showed off Telltale's goals of the game, and additional information. Release Telltale Games offered a pre-order on their site that featured a $29.99 ($5 off incentive, from the retail $34.99) price for all five episodes (delivered monthly starting April). Included was also a Collector's Edition DVD at the end and special forum access to production art, game designer chats, and more. The game was to be released on PC/Mac in April, while a Console release is for the Fall. Telltale announced on April 25 in this letter, that the PC/Mac version would be delayed till Fall due to additions/changes to the game. All pre-orderers prior to April 24 will receive a full refund and a free game voucher towards any Telltale game/season including Jurassic Park: The Game. The game was released for the PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 releasing simultaneously with the PC/Mac versions. As part of the deal with Microsoft to publish games on the Xbox Arcade, Telltale will release an exclusive retail disc version of the game for the Xbox 360 containing all 4 episodes. The Wii version was eventually canceled. It was released on November 15 for all platforms, retail disc or digital depending on the platform. The game was shipped for the PC, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, along with a deluxe edition in limited supply that had additional information. For PC/Mac the game was downloadable from the Telltale site. However, a disc version of the game was part of the Jurassic Park: The Game Deluxe Edition set. This box set consisted of a box containing multiple pieces of Jurassic Park memorabilia. Reception The game was met with mixed reception - mostly average or above average reviews, with a handful of favorable and unfavorable ones. Reviewers praised the game's storyline but criticized its gamplay, framerate glitches and graphics. The game has been described as more of an "interactive movie" than an actual game. This aspect of the game has been seen as both a positive and negative feature, depending on which review you read. PC Gamer gave the game a negative 41/100, criticizing the gameplay which the reviewer felt only served as a prompt for the game's cutscenes. The website 1Up was similarly negative, giving the game a D+ and commenting that it "barely requires your presence" and that it "offers the interactivity of a DVD menu screen". IGN gave the game a score of 5.5 or "mediocre", because the reviewer felt that the gameplay made for a passive experience that didn't allow him to connect with the characters on a deep level, making them seem like caricatures to him. He thought that everything about the game was decidedly average - not bad, but not great either. He also felt that the dinosaurs were rather downplayed compared to the film due to the fact that the T. rex, which had kept in pace with a vehicle in the film, was outran by Jess in the game, and how a Velociraptor was able to be overcome by a human with a knife. Joe Johnston,the director of Jurassic Park III,gave the game a negative review, stating that Though the character devolpments are very strong and the character of Oscar I did like, Jurassic Park: The Game is just a worthless piece of bullshit. GameSpot users gave more favorable reviews of 7.0 (based off 20 reviews) for the Xbox 360 version and a 6.6 (out of 16 reviews) for the PS3 version. N00bAlert was similarly more positive, giving the game a 7 out of 10 and commenting, "...when you approach Jurassic Park more like an interactive movie than a modern game, it really is a lot of fun." Gamespy wrote an above-average review, giving the game a 3/5 "fair" rating. High praise was given to the game's complicated story and characters, but the game's glitches and choppy framerate were criticized. Several gaming sites did give the game highly positive reviews, however. A list can be found here. In spite of the many average/negative reviews, Telltale was pleased that almost all of the reviewers at least recognized and appreciated what Telltale was trying to do in making this game - convincingly recreate the Jurassic Park atmosphere and experience. A list of reviews with such praise can be found here. Jurassic Park Legacy gave the game a 9.9/10, praising the story and attention to detail and saying that it would greatly appeal to fans of the series even if it didn't appeal to mainstream critics. They took some issue with Dr. Harding's slightly revised appearance and some minor liberties with the island's map, but overall decided that it would fit in nicely as film canon. It currently holds a "mixed" 55 rating on Metacritic from professional critics. The average user rating score is 3.5 due to a controversy - see below. When all critic reviews are added up, the weighted average rating for the game is roughly 62%. It is important to note that Telltale is a very small-scale studio operating on a low budget, so many of the game's flaws, such as graphics and framerate, are at least justified. This was one of their most ambitious projects to date. All videos that advertised this video game on the very popular website YouTube have received lambasted like/dislike ratings, as the dislike rating was extremely immense compared to most other videos on the website. Internet Movie Database: The game received an average of 7.0, being one of the most positive reviews. Controversy There was a small controversy with the user score shortly after the game's release, as a handful of Telltale employees had written 10/10 favorable reviews in an attempt to help the game's user score, perhaps predicting that it would be met with tepid reception. The game held a 10.0 user score for a short while, reflecting the employees' ratings. Users quickly saw through this, due to the fact that they had been written with proper grammar and that the names of the reviewers matched the names of Telltale employees. The employees' reviews were then taken off the site and a multitude of users, outraged and disgusted at the employees' self-promotion, gave 0/10 ratings for the game to spite Telltale, to the point that the average user score went down to 3.5/10. As the ratings did not reflect their actual opinion of the game, the user score is not an accurate indicator of how well the game appealed to the public. Telltale released a statement justifying the employees' actions, stating that although they had acted rashly, they had been proud of their work and that it would be understandable for them to want to see a good score for it. This controversy has unfortunately resulted in a relatively negative stain on Telltale's reputation - and for the game. It is now a recurring joke across gaming forums to accuse a user who likes the game of being a Telltale employee. Easter Eggs *Woody Woodpecker, a well known cartoon character, appears briefly as a vinyl deco-art on the crashed mercenary helicopter's tail. *A map of the novel version of Isla Sorna can be seen in the Marine Facility. *When Oscar Morales was trying to open a door for the others, he was killed slowly and painfully by the Scarred Raptor Leader in a very similar way to Udesky's death in the film Jurassic Park III. Novel/Movie Canon The game has nods to both novel and movie canon of the first movie and the sequels including: Novel *The Isla Nublar Aviary may exist in the game due to the presence of Pteranodons on the island, though these Pteranadons were based off their appearance in Jurassic Park III, which came much later. *The Costa Rica Napalm Bombing is mentioned by Billy Yoder. Apparently, B-52s did the deed. *There are more Velociraptors. *John Hammond is described as having a much more arrogant attitude than what is shown in the first film. *There are more employees stuck on the island. *Gerry Harding's design is novel-esc. *There is a Geothermal Power Plant, which was described as a "power plant" in the novels. *The park's restaurant is called "Les Gigantes" as in the novels, as opposed to the films where it is called "Cretaceous Cafe". *Compys were in the park, but they were Compsognathus instead of Procompsognathus. *Bakhita blocks the road like the Apatosaurus do when Harding, Sattler, and Gennaro are heading back to the Visitor Center. *Bakhita is likely based on Ralph, the infant Triceratops whom Lex befriends. First Movie *Gerry mentions tending to a sick Triceratops. *The T. rex appears after attacking the movie group from its paddock. *Hammond's "endorsement team" can be seen fleeing in an InGen helicopter. *Dennis Nedry's "You didn't say the magic word" program activating when Dr. Sorkin tries to access security without his password. *The T.rex's vision based on movement. *The Velociraptors being able to open doors. *The Dilophosaurus being smaller than its prehistoric counterpart with the frill and venom. *The fences can be heard turning back on after the characters wake up in the Maintenance Shed. *Sorkin's journal reveals that Arnold's first name is Ray, as opposed to the novel where it is John. *At the very end of the game, Billy Yoder is eaten by the Tyrannosaurus ''just when he was about to punch out Nima, mirroring the anti-heroism of the T-Rex at the very end of the film, where it kills the raptors just as they are about to eat the Grant, Ellie, Lex, and Tim. *The foot of The Big One is seen laying in a pool of blood. Sequels *Peter Ludlow is mentioned by Dr. Sorkin when she calls InGen to cancel the Napalm bombing. *Sarah Harding is mentioned as Gerry's first daughter and Jess's half-sister. *The Pteranodons are based off their appearance in ''Jurassic Park III. Unused Scenes In several trailers, some scenes were seen but not used, including: *Nedry getting mauled. *Power failing for the first time. *Miles Chadwick (with a different voice actor) calling Dodgson and asking him where Nedry was. *Nima walking to Nedry's jeep without Miles and being watched by Troodons. *The Troodons' eye color being yellow instead of white. *Velociraptors at night standing by Nedry's jeep and later attacking Nima when she was running after she was bitten by a Troodon. Goofs *In several scenes, the mouth movements/facial expressions don't match the dialogue. *In one scene, Gerry addresses his first daughter as Sara, but the next time, she's addressed as Sarah. *How can the characters outrace the T. rex if it can run up to 32 MPH? *No matter what Vehicle you pick in the game, the Explorer that rescues you and takes you to the Visitor Center is EXP 02, despite being offline in the game. *At one point, Gerry asks Nima if she was one of the visitors Hammond had sent, despite the fact that we know from the movie he had already met the visitors while he was looking after the sick Triceratops. *In her journals, Laura Sorkin blames many of the discrepancies between the Park's dinosaurs and what the fossil record indicates on Henry Wu splicing their genes with frog DNA in order to complete the genetic coding. This includes the size of the park's Velociraptors. She notes that they are definitely Velociraptor mongoliensis (instead of the movie genus Velociraptor antirrhopus, which are essentially misnamed Deinonychus) but have more in common with Deinonychus or Utahraptor based on size alone. This contradicts the scene of the movie which introduces Alan Grant, in which his team are shown excavating the fossilised remains of a Velociraptor in Montana (where fossils of Deinonychus can be found in real life) which Grant estimates to be "about 5-6 feet high and 9 feet long"- the same approximate size as the Park's Raptors. *The Jurassic Park logo on Gerry Harding's uniform changes from completely visible to covered in black in various sequences. This is most likely a mere glitch in the game. *The Jeep Wranglers have a horizontal radiator grille and round headlights, while in the movie they have vertical radiator grille and rectangular headlights. *Despite being part of the film canon it is not mentioned in any of the sequels Allusions *Miles says "Hey! I got Dodgson! I got Dodgson on the line!, she doesnt care.", a parody of what Nedry said about Dodgson in the first movie: "DODGSON, DODGSON WE GOT DODGSON HERE! See, nobody cares." *Dr. Harding tells Jess to "JUMP!" in similar context to that of Dr. Grant to Tim. *The part with Dr. Sorkin sending a car to save the survivors parodies the infamous goof of the first movie, where Nedry is talking to Miles on a video file. *Dr. Harding reiterates Dr. Grant's famous quote about the T. rex. *D-Caf says Ray Arnold's quote "Hang on to your butts!" Videos Video:Jurassic_Park_The_Game_-_Behind_the_Scenes_Trailer|Jurassic Park: The Game - Behind the Scenes Trailer Video:Jurassic_Park_The_Game_Action_Montage|Jurassic Park: The Game Action Montage Video:Telltale Jurassic Park The Game Pre-Order Trailer|Jurassic Park: The Game Pre-Order Trailer Video:Jurassic_Park_-_E3_2011_IGN_Live_Commentary|Jurassic Park - E3 2011: IGN Live Commentary Video:Jurassic_Park_Dino_Death_Montage|IGN's Dino Death Montage Gallery 5517713029 8a61f8b890 z.jpg|CD Box Set bg_final2.jpg|Teaser Site Background Trivia *This is the second Jurassic Park video game since the licensed games for Jurassic Park III, the first being Operation Genesis. *It is the first Jurassic Park game: **made by TellTale Game. **made for Xbox 360, PS3, Mac, and iPad. **wherein the makers took pointers from fans. **that is a point-and-click type game. *It is a part of a resurgence of Jurassic Park merchandise which included the Hasbro Toys 'R' Us Jurassic Park toy line of 2009 and the new Jurassic Park comics. *The T.rex's roar in the Teaser Trailer was not the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar used in the movie. The roar, in fact, is used by a T-Rex in another Dinosaur game series, Dino Crisis. It was later fixed in the IGN Action Trailer. *The game was delayed to include, "new game mechanics and a sense of terror" moving the PC/Mac version to Fall along with the Console release. *This is the first game to have a venomous dinosaur (other than Dilophosaurus) appear in Jurassic Park (it's revealed to be the Troodons). *The game also revealed new info on Nublar, including: **Humans lived on Nublar, but were then evicted by the Costa Rican government after Hammond bought the island. **The Marine Facility was not mentioned on the tour because it was meant to be part of "Phase B" after opening. **Compsognathus, Herrerasaurus, Troodon, Pteranodons, and Tylosaurus were on Isla Nublar. However, it was already known that Herrerasaurus was native to the island due to the brochure map from the first film and Compsognathus as it was shown on a photo where they were supposed to pass by the ford explorers before Rexy came out of the enclosure. **A roller coaster was being built. *This is the only game to be part of the film canon. References External List *Official Jurassic Park: The Game Site *Game Informer - "An Unlikely Developer Steps Into The Maw of a Troubled License *Giant Bomb's Quick Look Road Show: Jurassic Park *castleville cheats nl:Jurassic Park (Telltale) Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Point-and-click adventure